Omega Code 10.B2 (1) Enemies
by Incandescent Foxfire
Summary: This takes place after the final series, where a virus child is sent to Mainframe for unknown reasons...


Omega Code 10.2B  
  
The computer voice rang out through the laboratory, "Capsules A and B at optimum efficiency. Initializing status compartments, pulse steady at 62 per nanosecond. Capsule A aware of duties, soon able to gain consciousness. Capsule B gaining sentient thoughts. Adding viral codes to A and B. Adding body fluids, glands, vitals. Stats able, unplugging life support. Status efficiency reached to 100%. Body repairs at 100%. Energy levels at 100%. Kinetic energy levels at 100%. Visual, mental, cardio status all at 100%. Ready to awaken..."  
  
All of this took about five minutes. There were three silhouetted figures standing there. The two thin, well-built ones were obviously the leaders. The smaller, but apparently stronger one stood at their side, holding the female's hand. It was as if he was her child.  
  
"Name chosen for A and B?"  
  
The male said out, his voice in a rich baritone, so it wasn't hard to tell this is the "evil" character, "My son will be named Epsilon; my daughter, Delta. Command sent by Alpha."  
  
The female smiled softly and looked down to the other bulky, muscular figure, who only came up to about chest-level, "Finally, Beta, you will have siblings."  
  
"Initializing awakening procedures."  
  
The glass of the capsules on the far wall began to hiss, the air pressure within them changing. Steam rushed out of the pores of the capsule, and glowing energy ran through the many tubes into the Capsules. Finally, it seemed as if every light was turned on the boy and girl in the capsules. They opened their eyes, which glowed magnificently. The girl's glowed golden, and the boy's, silver. The glass doors opened, and the two stepped into the light.  
  
The boy was the first to speak, "...Viral code 10 dash 2 point B. Viral status matching none other ever known, and viral side effect is similar to 2.A. Side effect follows as the inability to own an icon, so therefore, deletion in games is impossible."  
  
The girl then spoke up, "...Viral code 10 dash 1 point A. Viral status and abilities matching that of the infamous Megabyte. Energy removals occur by physical contact."  
  
The muscular figure released his mother's hand and stepped forward, "...Viral code 10 dash 1 point C. No viral status but enhanced physical output."  
  
The boy walked over and stood to the girl's left. They all turned and faced their parents, the glow from the liquid flowing through the tubes behind them still silhouetting their bodies. They all just stood there, like mindless drones.  
  
"Alpha, my love...is it time to allow them their freedom in thoughts?"  
  
The male smiled, his fangs slightly showing, "...Yes...They will need to become strong. We will send each of them to a different sector to conquer it. They will have to survive. As soon as they are strong enough, we will all merge our codes, and we will become Omega..."  
  
They both smiled, and then turned. Their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss. With that moment, all three of the children blinked slowly, and their limbs began to move.  
  
*Transfer from third to first-person. You are now looking through Epsilon's eyes*  
  
For the first time, I saw light. I had felt so caged before. It was only a nano ago that I saw nothing, felt nothing, was nothing. Now, everything is so alive. The colors, the sounds...an explosion of detail enough to make one's blood boil.  
  
I looked over at my brother and sister, noting that they were having the same surprised reactions as I was. We were all normal-looking sprites. I had marvelous teal skin, which almost reflected light. Delta, my sister, had green skin. And Beta, my brother, had brown skin. He looked as if he were made of rocks. Delta looked as if she could get even the strongest-willed guardians to fall in love with her...if she were older. I smiled at the thought. But my smile was all to hide my true emotion: fear. I was afraid. I am only 12 seconds old, at most. I was afraid. Upon realization of this, my smile faded.  
  
Mother Zeta looked at me and smiled, saying softly, "...You'll be fine, my angel." Angel was right. I noticed what separated me from my brother and sister; a pair of silvery wings. The way they reflected the light so carefully made it so sparkles appeared around me. I brushed a little of my silvery hair out of my face, so my matching eyes looked up at my mother as she kissed my cheek softly.  
  
Alpha, my father, stepped forward, looking at each of us, "...I am sorry to do this, but you all must become incredibly strong. To do so, you must live out alone in sectors, until we feel that you are strong enough. We will always watch over you until the time for Omega arrives. Beta, you will arrive at Spaceport Trinity, a famous city, known for its many attractions and lights. Delta, you will arrive at Las Bogus, known for it's attractions and lights as well, as well as its ports to the net. Epsilon, you will go to a simple place, which was just rebooted, and has the only remaining uninfected guardians in existence: Mainframe."  
  
I frowned a little, 'Guardians??? I...I don't want to. But, I must obey Father.' I thought to myself.  
  
All of a sudden, the room around us seemed to fall apart, and we were dragged through the celestial aura which was the 'net. The whole way, we seemed to be falling, and Delta and I hugged each other. Beta also found his way into our fearful embrace. We were all so scared...we didn't want to live like this, feeding off of sprites and binomes. Mother looked at us, and Father pulled me away from the group. He handed me softly to Mother after hugging me, and Mother once again kissed my cheek. She then let go of me, letting me float as the hundreds of colors swirled around us. I folded my wings around myself for protection, and all of a sudden, a bubble appeared around me. I soon then just disappeared...  
  
Mainframe...Blue skies, trees, energy...Oh my, I was hungry. I appeared somewhere in an area that had nulls creeping around every corner, as well as dark, desolate, unwelcoming buildings. I quickly noticed a little binome...a child, no more than 7 seconds old. He was just wandering his own way, minding his own business. I couldn't control myself. I lunged out of the shadows, fangs bared, my wings fully outstretched. My adrenaline was rushing. The boy struggled, but my wingtips scratched him, the poison knocking him unconscious. I drew my wings around the little girl, and I took her energy, quickly killing her...  
  
Much later, though in that same millisecond, I realized what I had done. I had just taken a life...an innocent life. I wept, and it wasn't much longer before I heard the sounds of hoverboards in the distance. They were coming. I looked out at the translucent binome, and then just shrunk back into the shadows, hoping my sparkling didn't give me away. I looked back to see a girl there...about 20 or so seconds old. I widened my eyes a little, noticing the gold and black icon on her belt. I couldn't help crying out, "Guardian!!" in fear.  
  
I clasped my hands over my mouth after I realized what I had done, but it was over now. She looked off in my direction, narrowing her eyes a little so she could focus on the shadows, and she then saw me there. She turned, her weapon appearing, and I fled. I ran through the darkness of the shadows, but they weren't everywhere. I had to run through the light, and she kept chasing after me. She called out for me to stop here and there, but I didn't. I couldn't. I would have been deleted if I did!  
  
I finally ducked into one of the buildings as she raced by. I waited there, breathing heavily, my pulse racing faster than it ever had before. After a few nanoseconds, I looked back outside. No more sign of the guardian. I looked over to the better-looking area of Mainframe. It stretched from all the way across the bridge, and even part of this area was "infected" with the green grass and light. I finally made my way to the bridge, and towards the main part of Mainframe.  
  
The main part was so much different from the lonely little area I saw. Life was beaming everywhere! There were parks, buildings, people...oh, the sources of energy! The building in the center of the whole system of Mainframe was just a giant sphere, with another sphere hovering above it. I wandered along the streets, my simple clothing outlining my body. I wore a set of silver armor for the legs; my chest covered by a shirt with two large holes in the back for my silvery wings. The lowest feathers came down to my knees.  
  
I reached up and brushed some more silvery hair out of my eyes, before I felt something tangled between some of the hair. I pulled it out and looked strangely at it. It was a small, circular device, blinking rapidly. I then looked up.  
  
There were three figures approaching me on hoverboards. The girl that pursued me earlier was flanking the central figure's left side. The one on his right was a big, strong, green-skinned man, one of his eyes nothing but a yellow targeting computer, apparently for the gun, on his right leg. The one in the middle had silver armor, much like my own. But by the way he looked, he was the important one, the one true guardian I had heard so much about...  
The guardian on the left raised his gun, and aimlessly began firing, before the one in the center called out, "Stop!" I easily sidestepped around the bullets. Of course, each of my family had a special ability besides the viral codes. Beta had some strange physical ability, Delta had agility, and I had speed. It just hadn't "unlocked" itself until now...  
  
I stepped back, my speed boost fading away quickly as the adrenaline, which activates it, stopped having its own effect. The three guardians lowered down, now merely yards in front of me. I looked behind me, seeing a bunch of the police gathering behind me, cutting me off from the bridge. All roads were blocked, there was no escape...as the guardians stepped off their hoverboards, both the male and female escorting the one in center holding their weapons, I heard a voice coming from behind the police. The figure slid up into view as he cried out:  
  
"It's e-vvvvvvryone's favorite appliance...MIKE THE TV!!!"  
  
The guardian in silver armor stepped forward, "Mike, stay back! It's a virus!"  
  
The short little yellow TV blinked, then suddenly drew his weapon...a...cameraman? He sat the man down in front of him, and stared deeply into the camera as he said in a low voice, imitating some spooky voice, "Right now, I, Mike the TV, am here with a virus. I am risking my life; so I can bring viewers like you footage like this...now look at him. Folks, this is just unbelievable. A virus is actually in Mainframe. He is believed to be the cause of a death of one binome already..." and he gestured out towards me.  
  
I blinked slowly, and then the silver Guardian withdrew his hand. I quickly realized where I was, and I stepped backwards, away from the Guardian. He said softly, "My name's Bob. This is Matrix, and his girlfriend, AndrAIa," and he gestured to the man, then the woman.  
  
AndrAIa smiled softly as her eyes met mine, "I believe we already met."  
  
For a while, I wondered what they were going to do to me. After about five nanoseconds of hesitation, I finally launched myself upwards, flapping my wings, trying to escape from them. Bob raised his left hand, turning his palm so it faced me. Suddenly, I was enveloped in a yellow light. I growled, struggling against the energy that flowed around me. Suddenly, a form appeared in front of me.  
  
Her face was pure white, and she wore quite an exotic outfit. It was simply indescribable. She simply frowned, leaning forward towards me as I struggled. She placed her right index finger on my chest and said softly, "...Oh! You're so strong! If only you were older..." She looked at me and gave me a seductive little smile. I tried to reach out and punch her, but my body didn't respond. I soon felt myself grow weary, and then I just was enveloped by black.  
  
  
When I woke up, I was once again in darkness. I was in a small jail-cell type place. In the cell next to me, that same TV person from before just sat there, in a white and black striped uniform, playing a harmonica. He looked up at me and muttered in a gruff voice, "Yep...ah. Watcha in heah foh? Oh wait. Ah know. You's a viral, ain't ya? Dey a-gonna deeelete you. Eheheheh."  
  
I growled lowly, "Watch your tongue, sprite. I didn't exactly choose to live this way, you know."  
  
Suddenly, Mike was back to normal. He didn't wear the costume anymore, and his voice seemed way too interested, "Ooooh! Do tell, do tell!"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
He now begged, grabbing onto the jail bars, as if he were going to die if I didn't tell me, but he pleaded like a little kid, "Oh please, please please!!!"  
  
"No."  
  
I just sat there, and awaited my fate. Surely, the guardian named Bob would come and take me off to be deleted. Oh...not if I could help it! A binome dressed in a police uniform, the green uniform, walked slowly towards me, his metal armor, and the keys, making a light "chink, chink, chink..." as he walked along. Mike just stood up and ran off, finally having given up trying to get me to talk. Now I was focused on the guard. I narrowed my eyes in a cold glare towards him, my silvery eyes matching the hair that dangled in front of them. The guard looked back at me, a look of pure fear...did I mention I was hungry at the time?  
  
I lifted up, my adrenaline flowing as I was about to make another kill. I was suddenly right in front of the guard, and he grasped onto him, my wings sliding through the bars, and I began to drain his energy. He didn't struggle long, and he was quickly dead. I took the keys and unlocked the door, glad to get out of that cramped cell (it was much, much, much smaller than jail cells; about 1/4 the size, to be exact).  
  
I ran down the many hallways, still having a little adrenaline, though my body calmed down as soon as my cravings were filled. I looked around slowly, my eyes taking in the sights of the Principal Office. It wasn't long before the alarms started, and my adrenaline rush began once again. I bolted down here, down there, was across hallways in instants. I couldn't help killing a guard here and there. I needed to survive!  
  
Finally, my adrenaline stopped, and ahead of me was the main door. A blockade of guards stood in my way. I brought my hands to my solar plexus, and I closed my eyes softly in concentration. A silvery sphere formed in the air in front of me, and a dotted trail swirled around it, bending like someone toying with a rubber band. I then hurled the sphere forward, and the guards were scattered, flying in all directions. I rushed forward, and the two male Guardians were already after me. I burst through the door, opening my silvery wings to take flight.  
  
That same girl from before, the one with the white face, appeared flying beside me once again.  
  
"Hola!" She exclaimed, "I'm Hexadecimal. I was a viral too once, you know. You're making a baaaad choice running from them!" She then cackled in my ear. I didn't even pay attention to her. The artificial sun was already setting, and it would be night soon. I could escape much more easily through the darkness, despite the sparkles around me, and my light skin.  
  
My wings pumped as I soared upwards, and the two male Guardians finally got their hoverboards and began chase. I turned and dove down, flying in between air cars and helicopters and what not. The wind rushed in my face, and the blasts were now whizzing by me. I was never hit by one of their blasts, but it was rather strange, knowing they were out to kill me. The explosions of the blasts on the ground gave me cover, and I pulled up, soaring through the smoke to lose my pursuers.  
  
I finally lost them once again, but that Hexadecimal person was still somewhere around. She had deserted my side when Matrix began his assault. I crept along the shadows, now much longer because the sun's casting its horizontal light. Hexadecimal suddenly flashed before me. I stepped backwards, nearly falling. Finally, I just stared cruelly up at her, and she blinked, looking as if she had just been slapped.  
  
"I don't mean you any harm, viral." She noted, "I just want your name."  
  
"Epsilon," I replied.  
  
"Oh, well...that was interesting," she said sarcastically, "No conversations, petty insults, slapping or fight for no reason? You're just boring."  
  
I hesitated...how was I supposed to reply to something like that?  
  
I answered anyways, "Well, how do you think it's like to have to kill others to survive? You should know if you truly were viral once."  
  
"Oh...I'm hurt...how dare you question my being a viral!" She let out a "humph" and folded her arms, "Well, anyways...I don't know what it was like. I just got my energy from the nulls!" She chuckled a little.  
  
"Yeah, sure...I'll bet you're some code 4 viral." I snickered a little, having already forgotten she was a normal sprite.  
  
She laughed with all of her lungs, like she was going to faint. I blinked a little, and then realized my mistake. Angrily, I turned and wandered away from her.  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
Bob looked over at Dot, Phong, and Matrix. His worry was evident, "So who is this character?"  
  
Phong was the first to respond, "I suppose, because there are no guardians, that some virals would be able to roam the systems freely. But what I don't understand is how the child virus is a sprite...like Hexadecimal."  
  
Right when that name was spoken, a mass of energy appeared in the center of the conference room, and Hex sat there on a cushion of air, "You called?"  
  
Bob looked over at her, "Not really. Did you find him?"  
  
"Oh yeah...he's boring."  
  
They all stared at Hexadecimal, blinking a few times, but just a little speechless at her stupidity. Phong finally looked back at Dot, Matrix, and Bob as AndrAIa walked back into the room.  
  
Phong raised his hands up to his chest, tapping his fingers against each other as he spoke, "...Well now. He can't be Daemon, so we should be pleased. But of course-" He was cut off by a sudden large vid window. A military officer binome, dressed in green, was standing there.  
  
"Phong! I'm sorry. We couldn't stop him. He didn't just kill one this time. He took over 10 lives here...I'm sorry."  
  
Bob opened his mouth a little in disbelief. Dot was just as breathless. Matrix narrowed his eyes, his hands curling into fists. AndrAIa looked at them all in confusion, "...What's going on here?"  
  
Matrix swiftly turned to her, "That bastard virus-"  
  
"Epsilon," Hexadecimal interrupted.  
  
"-just killed a bunch of people. I say we go out there and delete him." He raised his gun and cocked it with his left hand, pulling the hammer back, so the "chick-chick" was clearly heard through the room."  
  
Phong looked a little worried now, "Are you sure we can do that? We don't know how strong he truly is..."  
  
Matrix shot his glare at Phong, "He's just a kid! Kid's don't live long when I'm around." His memories drifted back to the games, and how all the children usually died.  
  
Dot finally spoke, her left hand reaching under the table for Bob's right hand. As the two clasped, she spoke, "...Well, what're we going to do? We can send one of us out to fight him...or all of us."  
  
Matrix growled, "I don't see what your people's problem is! If we all go out and fight him, he can't win!"  
AndrAIa's arm took Matrix's as well, and she then spoke, "I say we go for it. We have nothing to lose. C'mon guys." The four sprites turned and just walked out, leaving Phong and Hex.  
  
Phong spoke softly to Hex, "Is the boy really hostile?"  
  
"Well now, let me think. YES HE'S HOSTILE!!!"  
  
Phong almost fell over from her yelling. He blinked slowly, and then looked up at Hex again, "...Well, what should we do? I suppose we can do nothing but allow him to be deleted. He is killing the people out there. Can you think of anything?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"There has to be something we can do..." He turned and they both walked (or in Phong's case sort of slid) to the computer.  
  
Back with Epsilon...  
  
I ran around the corner. Their shots were still coming at me. At least 15 of them had died by now; the first three were my victims, the others were attacking me. Finally, I just fled. I made it to the industrial section, and I took to the skies, flying around a series of pillars, but the helicopters now pursued me. I wasn't tired because my fresh energy.  
  
I looked over to my right, towards the principal office, seeing four silhouetted figures. It was the guardians, and another sprite. Once again, they were out to delete me. I had a nanosecond to lose the helicopters, and the guardians, before I would have no way to dodge them all. I folded my wings and dove downwards, the helicopters still pursuing me. As I got nearer and nearer to the ground, the pillars of blue cylinders got closer and closer, and I was forced to just weave my way through them. Explosions were everywhere. As the helicopters fired at me, the explosions gave them no vision, and they ended up crashing into some more of the pillars, making more explosions. I knew if I stayed in there much longer, I'd end up fried.   
  
I busted out of that area, but now the four sprites had me in their sights. I was left to flee, with all four of them firing directly at me. Their shots crashed down to the ground below me, because they were firing from above. I continued flying, my breath growing heavy, my heart racing. Finally, my adrenaline began flowing, and everything turned into slow motion. I turned, racing up at the green-skinned guardian. As he fired once more at me, I easily curved around it, and I slammed into him, my shoulder digging into his gut, knocking him off of the hoverboard. Before he could grab me, I twisted away, turning to the silvery one.  
  
Suddenly, he began to move as quickly as me. He dove off of his hoverboard, tackling me in midair before I could adjust myself. We both fell. I couldn't see what happened to Matrix, but Bob and I harshly hit the ground. I ended up blacking out.  
  
30 nanoseconds later...  
  
Bob carried the viral on his shoulder, and this time, they threw Epsilon into an even better guarded cell. This one was quite cramped, allowing Epsilon only room to sit or lie down. As Epsilon awoke, the six sprites discussed their new prisoner's fate.  
  
In the jail cell...  
  
I awoke with quite a headache. I groaned a little, brushing some silvery hair out of my eyes, and sat up.  
  
"Back where I started...Oh wonderful..." I shook my head a little, "Now they're going to delete me. Oh, I wonder how Beta and Delta are doing. Why'd I have to get stuck fighting guardians? Oh well, when I get out of here...they'll all be deleted. I've got to get out of here, though..."  
  
I could do nothing but wait. Wait until they came for me, came to delete me. That is all I did. I thought to myself a little, then heard my mother and father talking to me, saying it would be alright...how they could help, I didn't know...But I'm sure I'll find out sooner or later...  
  
--Fade to black. Well now, was that interesting? Don't worry for those of you who liked this. I'll be making more "episodes" of Epsilon. You didn't really think this would be the end, huh? I'm hoping I can write the rest of Epsilon's story, Omega Code 10.B, but if I don't get good reviews, I probably won't finish the stories. The whole plan of the Omega code will be revealed soon enough, don't worry! -FoxFyre--  



End file.
